You Are Not Alone
by Roxas2456
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke lead lonely lives. when they find themselves no longer alone what choices will the make ,and what will the consequences be ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Beginnings"

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves is usually a peaceful shinobi village, or at least it was.

"Damn you demon brat!" yelled one very irritated leaf ANBU wearing a dragon mask.

"Sorry dude with a dragons butt for a face, you should be able to dodge." Replied the one, and only loudmouth aspiring ninja Uzumaki Naruto. The young boy had simply seen an opportunity to "test" Dragons ability to dodge by hurling a water balloon filled with paint at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to clean this paint out of our uniforms?" yelled the leaf ninja as he chased Naruto through the streets of Konoha.

"Nope, you ANBU can ever seem to hit me with one. Maybe I should be your sensei and show you all the ropes." As far as Naruto was concerned Dragon should have been able to dodge a simple paint balloon. While Naruto was being hunted he could hear the snide remarks of random civilians and shinobi as he raced past them.

"That demon should have been put down." Said a clothing store owner to one of her employees.

"I agree, one day we will be rid of filth like him." The employee replied. Naruto did his best to ignore them

'I have heard all before, and I still don't care. I will be the next Hokage, and I will show all of you how awesome I am DATTEBATO'. As Naruto turned a corner he ran straight in to Dragons partner code named Cat.

"Well what do we have here?" cat asked.

"One loudmouthed gaki in need of some punishment" replied dragon.

"Fine you guys caught me. Take me the old man so I can get my weekly lecture." Said the defeated Naruto. "Who said we were taking you to the Hokage?" asked Cat.

(Two hours later Hokage Tower)

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was enjoying a pipe of his favorite tobacco when he heard a knock on the door.

"My work is never done. Come in." Leaf Chunin Umino Iruka was the one to open the door.

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-Sama." Iruka politely stated.

"What is it that you need Iruka? Did the school run out of practice kunai knives?" asked the aging man in a teasing manner.

"Very funny Hokage-Sama, but sadly nothing so trivial. I am here to ask you about Naruto." The old man quickly became very serious. Naruto was like a grandson in a sense to the old man, and Iruka was like a big brother. They were two on a very short list of people who cared about Naruto.

"What has Naruto gotten into this time?" asked the Sandaime.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know what he has gotten into I haven't seen him all day. He never showed up to class." The third had a very ominous feeling within him, but before he could respond the door to his office open to reveal a battered and beaten Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled both the old man, and Iruka before they watched as Naruto lost consciousness from his many injuries.

**(Authors note) **

**I updated the format of this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2:Marked

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon speaking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

Chapter 2: Marked

As Naruto fell to the ground Iruka, and the Sandaime Hokage were made aware of the damage done to Naruto's back. Five kunai with red ribbon attached to the hilt were buried in his flesh with lines cut into his skin making a pentagram. (Five pointed star) the kunai were dug in deep, and it became very clear that Naruto was bleeding out.

"Iruka pick up Naruto, and take him the hospital immediately. Make sure none of those kunai fall out on your way there, so that he does not start losing blood any faster." The aging man hastily ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Iruka quickly bent down to pick up his surrogate younger brother. With tears in his eyes and malice in his voice he turned to the Hokage. "Find out who did this, and make them pay!" Iruka spat out in contempt before sprinting the hospital not caring about the waves of killing intent flowing from him.

While Iruka began his mad dash to save Naruto, the Sandaime was going to avenge him. Pressing a small button under his desk two ANBU members appeared in a swirl of leaves before him.

"You rang Hokage-sama?" Asked the man wearing a canine mask.

"Cut the crap Kakashi!" the Hokage angrily replied. Sensing the seriousness of the situation Kakashi removed his mask along with his partner Yamato.

"Gomen Hokage-sama. What is it that you require of us?" Yamato chose to remain silent for the moment. The third prepared to speak after taking a breath to relax.

"No, I am sorry for snapping at you." He paused to collect his thoughts. 'What's got him so flustered' both Yamato and Kakashi found themselves thinking.

When the Hokage pulled his thoughts together he spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto has been attacked. Umino Iruka is taking him to the hospital as we speak, and your job is to find the bastards who did this, and bring them to me." The elder Hokage spoke with a calmness betrayed only by his eyes, which were filled with fury.

Kakashi himself was angered as well 'Damn it all! when these people will see the difference between a demon, and the cage?' Yamato spoke up capturing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, what was the extent of his injuries?" Yamato asked calmly. While Yamato didn't know the boy personally he still wish he was treated with human decency.

"I do not know the full extent, but he did look as if he had been beaten vigorously, and he had kunai sticking from his back in the form of a star. It also appeared that he had lines cut into his skin linking the kunai to draw a pentagram." Just speaking these words was like a kunai into the Sandaime's heart.

"Oh Kami!" Kakashi exclaimed. Yamato simple shook his head in disgust. "We will find who did this. Come on Kakashi-senpai" stated the wood style user as he put his mask on. "Hai." Was all Kakashi could say. After donning his mask both leaf nin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(Konoha ICU waiting room)

Umino Iruka is not a man to allow himself to be easily angered, but today he made an exception. To say he was angry was an understatement, and a more fitting emotion would be enraptured in fury. 'Who the hell would do this to him? For Kami sake he looked like he just paid a visit to Anko-chan, and Ibiki-san. So angry was Iruka he didn't notice his slip up with Anko's name, nor did he notice one of his students walk into the room. "Naruto please be okay." Iruka said out loud. A loud gasp and the sound of glass shattering got his attention. Turning around he saw one Hyuga Hinata who just dropped a tray with a tea pot and cups.

"Ano what happened to Naruto-kun?" Asked the shy Hyuga heiress managing to keep the stutter out of her voice. 'Please Naruto-kun be safe' was a thought on both individuals minds.

Letting a sigh escape his mouth Iruka began explaining what happened to the young girl excluding the kunai, and the pentagram.

Hyuga Hinata is not one to let herself be easily angered, but today was an exception. Hearing the story of what transpired with her long time crush brought her to tears, and angered her greatly. Knowing there was not much she could do she waited impatiently for news on Naruto's condition. Luckily she did not have to wait long as a nurse walked out of the doors followed by Naruto on a gurney. "How is he?!" Hinata Blurted out, earning her a perplexed stare from the nurses. 'What's the Hyuga heiress doing waiting for this guy? Why does she sound concerned for the demon?'

"Nurse are you okay?" Iruka asked bringing the nurse out of her musings. "Oh sorry, he will live. His right arm and leg were broken in multiple places, but for the most part nothing serious. He appears to have been beaten severely and will need to stay in the hospital for about two weeks. "M-may I g-go with y-you to h-his r-room? Hinata asked with her stutter returning full force.

"Sure Hyuga-sama I guess we can let you have visiting hours at this time." 'Being the Hyuga Heiress has its advantages' thought Hinata as she followed the nurse and Naruto to his room. One Nurse stayed behind to speak with Iruka. "Umino-san I stayed behind to let you know about the pentagram. Whoever carved that into him cauterized the wound with chakra, and there is no way of repairing it. Sadly he will have that scar on him for the rest of his life." Iruka simply slumped into his seat, and wept for his little brother.

**Authors Note**: I know two updates in one day, and it's not even Christmas. Yes Naruto is going to have that scar and it's going to affect who he is as a person for a while. From now on things will start happening differently from the canon. What does that mean you ask? Well that my friends is the right question. Ja-Ne and God Bless.

Thanks to MYK-ON for being my first ever reviewer. You are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Look at Me

Chapter 3: Don't Look At Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warning: this chapter is for mature audiences only. This chapter will depict child abuse torture, and acts of a heinous nature. You have been warned.**

(Hokage Tower)

It's been a day since Naruto was admitted to the hospital. Iruka is reporting to the Hokage about Naruto's condition.

"So there really isn't anything we can do about the mark on Naruto?" asked the third Hokage out of genuine concern for the boy.

"Nothing Hokage-Sama." Replied Iruka "We would have needed the skills of Lady Tsunade-Sama to get rid of the scar at the time, but sadly it's far too late to fix it." Iruka was still very upset about these events.

"That boy keeps facing challenge after challenge." Stated the third with sadness in his voice.

'Minato must be so disappointed' the seasoned Hokage thought to himself. He was brought out of these thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Iruka let them in please." Iruka simply nodded, and opened the door to reveal Kakashi, and Yamato in Jonin attire as opposed to their ANBU uniforms.

"Ah there you both are. Please give me some good news." Stated the Hokage with hope in his voice. He had sent these two out to find the culprit responsible for harming Naruto, and was eager to have some form of closure on this incident.

"Hokage-Sama, we regret to report that we have not captured the culprits." Started Kakashi before being interrupted.

"Culprits? As in more than one?" asked Iruka.

"Yes Umino-San I was getting to that" responded Kakashi. He waited a moment before continuing.

"We found the alleyway that the beating most likely occurred. What we found was large amounts of blood but beyond that no evidence other than a small piece of red ribbon." Yamato continued where Kakashi left off.

"What tipped us off to the existence of two culprits was just how empty the scene was. It was clean to the point where we could only prove Naruto was there, and that lead us to believe it was a pair of ANBU who accosted the young Uzumaki."

This revelation was shocking to the Hokage, but it did explain why there was so little know about what happened, but what really stuck with the old man was the red ribbon.

'Red ribbon? Where have I seen red ribbon?' thought the Hokage when it dawned upon him.

"Iruka do you remember if there were red ribbons tied to the kunai embedded in Naruto's back?" Questioned the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-Sama I do remember red ribbons. Responded Iruka."Do you think Kakashi's red ribbon is linked to the Ribbon on the Kunai?" he asked.

"It's only a theory, but it's better than nothing." The third looked to Kakashi and commanded with authority.

"Yamato I want you to go ANBU headquarters and see if anyone likes red ribbon for any reason. If one of them only wipes his ass with ribbon I want to know. Kakashi You will go to Naruto and question him for anything he might know, and Iruka its best you return to your classes. You all have your orders you're dismissed.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" was replied in unison before the Ninja left in a swirl of leaves.

As the Hokage was about to start his paperwork he silently prayed that some results were on his way.

(Konoha Academy)

'I hope Naruto-Kun is okay' thought the shy Hyuga while she waited for class to begin. She sat towards the back as per usual, and did her best to disappear somewhat. Things were calm in class Sasuke came in.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of the last of his clan, a child prodigy, and the schools heartthrob. Hinata was the only one in her class who didn't want to hike up her skirt the moment he walked into the room, making her seem all the more strange to the giggling kunoichi swarming Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun!" was heard all throughout the room, but two were competing from the loudest spot. The two being one Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura. Ino, and Sakura at one point were best of friends but their friendship ended once Sasuke showed up. Sasuke came before friendship but sadly no one would come before Sasuke in the ladies minds.

'So it begins' thought the young Uchiha. 'I swear I could betray Konoha, and become an S class criminal, and still have fan girls.'Sasuke silently took his seek, and began to proactively ignore everyone.

As Iruka entered the room his students began to settle down. "Hello class sorry I am late I had some family emergency that took up most of my morning. How is everyone today?"

Sakura is the first to respond. "Fantastic, since Naruto isn't here." This sent a resounding "ooooooooh" through the class.

"E-excuse me Ms Haruno? You care to repeat?" questioned Iruka in disbelief.

"I said it's a fantastic day whenever Naruto is NOT around." Sakura calmly stated. "I only wonder what kept him out of class. Maybe we can all pitch in, and make sure he continues his out of class activities."

Iruka was shocked to hear such callous remarks from his student, but he was not ready for the bombs that were about to drop.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto is in the hospital. Maybe you should shut your mouth!" Hinata boldly suggested.

"Oh wow! The Hyuga speaks above a whisper." Was what Ino surprisingly retorted.

Slamming his fist on his desk Kiba suddenly shouted at Ino "How about you shut your whore mouth!"

Having picked his jaw off the floor, Iruka spoke. "ENOUGH! Haruno, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Hyuga sit down and be silent!" Hearing the serious tone in their sensei's voice they wisely shut up and sat down.

Taking a breath to calm himself Iruka spoke once more. "To confirm what Hinata said an incident occurred with Naruto. He sustained multiple injuries, and will be in the hospital for a couple of days."

Iruka knew at this moment he needed to get his class in a better state of mind "Okay we are going to do something a little different today. We are going to start class off with a small activity. I am going to point to each of you individually, and you will tell me about your favorite things that you like, or that relax you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei" the class uniformly said. Looking over the class Iruka thought to himself 'that's the loudest Hinata has ever spoken, and I already can see her returning to her own little bubble, and I honestly have no idea what that outburst from Sakura, Ino, Kiba was.

Iruka let out a soft sigh. "Choji you go first." Choji then stood up.

"Hai sensei. One thing that relaxes me would have to be enjoying a hot meal with friends, and family." Choji spoke with confidence.

"And why is that?" asked Iruka to the pleasantly plump Akimichi.

"Well Sensei I just feel so close to any friend or family member that would be willing to share a meal with me. Like we are together in a sense." Choji explained

"Hmmm all right so you feel a sense of comradery or teamwork when you eat with friends. Very good Choji."

As he sat down Choji felt a level of satisfaction within his answers, and had a warm smile on his face.

'Choji had a great answer, now who should go next?' Iruka thought before gazing upon Shikamaru.

"Ah Shikamaru you go next." Iruka had a slight smirk while forcing the laziest kid in class to answer his question.

"What a drag." Was the first thing out the young man's mouth "Well Sensei I guess I really like cloud watching. Cause doing anything else would be far too troublesome." Said the lazy genius.

"Is that all you have to say on cloud watching?" asked an amused Iruka.

"Yep" was all he got for a reply. Iruka simply rolled his eyes and scanned the room for the next student.

"How about you Sasuke what do you like?" Iruka was not prepared for the response.

"Sakura." Responded the child prodigy with certainty. As Sasuke slowly turned towards Sakura he continued.

"She is bold, majestic, calming, and beautiful."

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun!" exclaimed the overly excited Sakura, who managed to leap upon her desk in a single movement. Sakura teary eyed looked into Sasuke's eyes as he spoke once more with a cocky smirk on his face.

"But you, are annoying, abrasive, and obnoxious. Which clan do you come from again?"

Sasuke effectively shocked the entire room with his words.

"W-What, but I thought you liked me." The now silently sobbing Sakura responded.

"Oh no, I like the Song titled "Sakura Sakura" not you." Was all the Uchiha had to say to the saddened girl. Sasuke simply faced forward and resumed brooding, and Sakura sat down with her head hung low in shame.

'Kami that was low Sasuke' Ino thought as she glared daggers at Sasuke.

The class was stunned but no more so than Iruka who was speechless. Using the silence to collect himself he began to address the class.

"Well class I can honestly say I have never been more disappointed in each and every one of you than I am today. Starting with your treatment of hospitalized classmates all the way down to classmates in the same room as you. Each of you have shown a blatant disregard for the will of fire that we have tried to instill inside of you since your first year here. Since we seem to have a hard time remembering how to properly treat each other we will spend the rest of the class doing etiquette lessons."

Each student just silent sat in class and reflected on the events of the day.

(Konoha Hospital)

As Kakashi was approaching the nurse's stand he couldn't help but wonder which of his ANBU colleagues would do what they did to Naruto.

"Excuse me sir." One nurse saw Kakashi walking aimlessly, and tried to get his attention. Shocked out of his musings Kakashi turned to the nurse.

"Gomen miss. Could you point me to the room of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai just follow me down this hallway" the nurse responded.

After a short walk the nurse stopped outside of a room, and turned to Kakashi.

"Before I let you in I need to warn you about Naruto. He has become very sensitive about the scar on his back. Do not ask to see it he will shut down, and ignore you for the entire time you are in the room." The nurse sternly advised.

"Alright so the scar has put a dent in Naruto's self-esteem?" asked the one eyed Jonin.

"Yes, but the word dent is a bit of an understatement. His self-esteem is borderline nonexistent . Please be gentle in your questioning."

"Hai, and thank you miss." As the nurse walked away Kakashi opened the door to Naruto's room.

It was a standard single patient room, and Kakashi easily spotted the young boy in bed reading what looked to be a textbook.

'Strange, it was my understanding that Naruto hated school.' Kakashi flashed his signature eye smile and greeted Naruto.

"Yo" was all the jonin managed to say before Naruto flew completely under his bed covers, causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

'Oh boy' Kakashi thought to himself before speaking once more.

"Gomen Naruto I did not mean to startle you. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I am currently investigating the attack on you. I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what happened to you?"

Kakashi was greeted by an awkward silence before Naruto's voice was finally heard

"Hello Hatake-San, I would love to tell you what transpired on the evening of my beating under one condition."

'Naruto sounds surprisingly well mannered, and very well spoken for a habitual prankster' Kakashi silently mused

"That's fine Naruto, what is your condition?" questioned the one eyed Jonin.

"I am going to stay under these covers, and you will not ask me to come out." Naruto spoke with authority.

"I accept these terms. Now tell me what you remember from the incident." Kakashi responded.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to tell the tale of his beating.

(**Flashback :Warning following scene contains violent content) **

"Who said we were taking you to the Hokage?" asked the feline mask wearing ninja.

"What do you me-?" the confused Naruto was interrupted from his question with a brutal backhand from Cat. Staggering back the powerful arms of Dragon grasped Naruto's off balance body, and flung him head first into the dead end alley wall. Sliding down the alley wall with a faint trail of blood following his body, the confused and dazed Naruto look up to the ANBU with a familiar feeling in his chest. Fear.

"Dragon I am disappointed that this little shit managed to get you so hot and bothered." Cat stated to his partner.

"Get bent Cat. I seem to remember you falling prey to the demons pranks not too long ago." Responded Dragon "Now what shall we do with IT Cat?"

Without responding Cat rushed Naruto, and lifted him by the neck. Whilst Naruto was held suspended, Cat seemed to be inspecting the child.

"Well dragon, sadly we cannot kill him lest we release the Kyubi No Youko." Answered Cat. Hearing this Naruto's eyes visibly widened at this revelation.

"You seem surprised demon. Was this truly the only time someone has revealed why everyone hates you?" Questioned Dragon.

Naruto for his part was far too stunned to even attempt a reply. Learning that he somehow housed the Kyubi rocked Naruto too his core. The ANBU ninja began to chuckle in amusement of Naruto's internal struggle.

"Well Demon it is all true. The Yondaime in all his power could not kill the beast, so he sacrificed his life to seal it into an unloved orphan child. That child being you." Dragon spat out in malevolence.

Cat took this moment to deliver a powerful right hook to Naruto's face, before dropping him to the ground. As he landed cat swiftly kicked Naruto in the stomach while he was down.

"Before we do this lets make sure you don't pass out." Flashing through some hand signs Cat called out his jutsu. "**Kabin-Jutsu**." (Hypersensitivity Jutsu)

For a moment Naruto felt nothing, but then in what can be described an unexpected overload Naruto's sense went haywire. Naruto's vision and hearing, which were already heighten do to the Kyubi, skyrocketed to the point where casual conversation was deafening.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" Dragon asked in a very loud voice now amplified. Naruto's response was to scream in pain due to the loud noise simultaneously making it worse due to the sound of his own scream.

"Good, we cast a sensory jutsu on you that has heighten your five senses. Normally this could be used to hear from long distances or even see farther than our eyesight could normally. My friend Cat however increased these senses far beyond what is considered safe, and now you are feeling things beyond what your brain is able to block out." Dragon smugly explained.

Dragon then stepped up to Naruto, bent down, and began to gently caress his right leg. He started to massage the muscles and tendons as if he was with a lover. This confused Naruto greatly.

Suddenly Dragon pulled out a kunai knife, and began to repeatedly hammer the hilt into his leg, causing minor fractures that felt like debilitating breaks to Naruto. The young boy begged him to stop, but Dragon continued to pound relentlessly at Naruto's leg.

When the ANBU was convinced the boy's leg was shattered in multiple places, he stood up, and Cat soon replaced him.

"Raise your arm if you want this to stop." Cat said to Naruto. As Naruto began to raise his arm Cat held the limb, and snapped it over is knee causing Naruto's arm to fall limply to the ground.

(Present time)

"After that I cannot recall what transpired, other than immense pain, and stumbling into the Hokages office." Naruto said as his story came to an end.

"Well if that is all Naruto I will take my leave. Thank you for your time, and I wish you the speediest of recoveries." Said Kakashi as he stood up to report his findings to the Hokage.

"Kakashi-San?"

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi responded.

"Is it true? About me being the cage for…. well you know?" Naruto asked pain evident within his voice.

Letting out a sigh Kakashi responded to the young man. "Yes Naruto it is true."

Kakashi simply stood there as Naruto softly wept.

**Authors Note: **Well this chapter was not very Paragon (Mass Effect joke). On a serious not this chapter was very hard for me to write due to the subject matter. Well we introduced Sasuke and he is still pretty emo,and what was with that remark to Sakura? Totes Harsh am I right. Well eventually you will see why he likes that song just not too soon. Please review so I can stay motivated. Reviews are akin to Happiness in my book lol. Well I hope you have a wonderful -Ne and God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4: to dance, and to die

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: The Difference is the Differences

(**Konoha Hospital)**

"So N-Naruto-Kun, a-are you e-excited to be released t-today?" asked Hinata as she sat in a chair next to her blond haired crush.

'_I can't believe how quickly Naruto has healed. The doctor said it might take two or three weeks but Naruto is all better after one. Strange.'_ Hinata put these thoughts in the back of her mind for now.

Today was the day Naruto would get to go home after the hellish beating that put him in the hospital. Hinata made sure to visit with Naruto every day that week just to make sure he was doing well. Which surprised Naruto greatly.

'_Hinata has visited every day that I have been here. Does she like me? Why else would she visit?' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Hinata's voice.

"U-umm Naruto-Kun d-did you h-hear me?" asked the shy Hyuga.

"Oh hai Hinata-chan. Sorry about that I sort of zoned out for a moment." Responded the boy.

Hinata turned a light shade of pink at Naruto's use of the honorific. She and Naruto had grown closer in their short time together but Naruto always had a way of making Hinata blush.

"Hey Hinata-Chan if you don't mind me asking why have you come to see me so much? We never really talked before, and no one else from school has visited but you." Asked Naruto out of curiosity.

Turning an even darker shade of pink Hinata stammered out a response.

"W-well y-you s-s-see I v-volunteer h-here o-often s-so I j-just visit w-when I a-am d-done." While it was true that Hinata helped at the hospital in her spare time, she did not do so every day. If she was honest with herself she just wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"Oh…" was all Naruto could say. '_Why would I think someone like her would visit me just to check up on me? Of course it was just something to do while she was already here. I am so stupid'_. Naruto tried to maintain a neutral face, but Hinata being an observant Hyuga noticed the crestfallen expression Naruto was trying to hide.

"N-Naruto-Kun a-are you a-alright?" asked Hinata.

Naruto flashed his goofy smile "Of course Hinata-Chan . Even though it's a complete waste of your time I am glad you came to visit with me." Naruto answered.

'_I must have said something to hurt his feelings. That goofy smile is one he only uses to hide his pain. Damn it Hinata why must you be so cowardly?'_ Hinata silently reprimanded herself before speaking again.

"It isn't a-a w-waste of t-time N-Naruto-Kun y-you a-are m-my f-f-friend." Hinata was trying to make amends for hurting Naruto, but her shyness kept her from being truthful with the blonde.

"W-we are friends?" asked Naruto with trepidation in his voice

"W-well I-I would l-like to b-be f-f-friends. I-if you d-don't I u-understand" Hinata spoke with her own fear laced within her words

"No!" shouted Naruto suddenly causing Hinata to jump "Gomen Hinata-Chan. I would like to be your friend very much" responded Naruto in a small but excited voice.

"Me too." Replied the nervous Hyuga.

While friendships were being made at the hospital one blacked haired boy was feeling very lonely at this moment.

**(Streets of Konoha)**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking home carrying fresh groceries, and thinking about a certain pink haired girl surprisingly.

'_Man Sakura started crying when she saw me in class AGAIN. Did I really hurt her feelings that badly? Iruka sensei is still pretty pissed, but at least most of the girls have stopped fawning over me, but now none of my classmates speak to me…..'_ Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts suddenly.

"Uchiha-Sama do you required assistance?" asked one of the vendors Sasuke was walking by.

'_And so it begins.' _

"No thank you sir." Suddenly people started to crowd the boy offering him help, and marriage proposals for their daughters.

"Uchiha-Sama let me help you with that"

Uchiha –Sama we would be honored if you married our daughter, and just so you know she is quite beautiful."

"No thank you, now if you will excu..." Sasuke began to say before being cut off

"Uchiha-Sama you look tired I can give you a ride home on my cart" another vendor offered

"Uchiha-Sama I can….."

"Uchiha-Sama we would like to…"

"Uchiha-Sama" "Uchiha-Sama "Uchiha-Sama"

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore.

"FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD ON KAMI-SAMA'S GREEN EARTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke's anger quickly silenced the crowd

"I don't want your help, and I don't want your daughters. If you really wanted to help me you could bring my dead family back to life, and since none of you can do that kindly FUCK OFF!"

After Sasuke vented some of his frustrations he promptly sped off towards his house, and away from the eyes of the villagers, who simply stood there in shock of the Uchiha's anger. As Sasuke entered his apartment building he rushed up three flights of stairs, and into his suite that overlooked the village. Closing the door Sasuke fumed with anger.

"I can't believe these people, always sucking up to me. Treating me like some heavenly body, and never even getting to know me! I just – I just want ….. FUCK" sasuke yelled out loud before kicking a wall hard enough to leave a dent. Sasuke then put the groceries down, and flipped a switch on his record player. His favorite song "Sakura" began to play, and he began to dance. None knew that Sasuke had a passion for dance, and Sasuke desperately needed the stress relief that he received from it. What started as very basic slow turns and subtle hand movements soon turned to intricate spins, and flowing body movements. Each move perfectly timed with the song, and was passionately executed. Sasukes dance was breathtakingly powerful, and if someone were to watch they would swear Sasuke was an angel of Dance meant to entertain Kami Himself. As the song neared its climax he began to do cartwheels in his spacious suite. These cartwheels were not fast ,as a matter of fact they were painstakingly slow ,and each movement was accentuated to the extreme showing off the young boys perfect muscle control, and upper body strength . When the final note of the song was played Sasuke's feet touched the ground gently, and Sasuke took a deep calming breath before exhaling.

'_I needed that.'_ Thought the boy to himself, as he then began to put his groceries away, and prepare for a light dinner alone.

**(Hokages Office): violence ahead**

The third Hokage sat in his chair, and was listening intently to the reports of Kakashi, and Yamato. After hearing everything they both had to say the third spoke.

"So according to Yamato the only individuals who use red ribbon for their weapons are code name Cat, and Dragon is that correct?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" replied Yamato

"And the matches up with Naruto's testimony Hokage-Sama" spoke the copy Ninja

"Good, but to be completely one hundred percent sure let's ask them ourselves." Snapping his fingers the Hokage summoned two mask wearing ANBU

"Fish, and Hawk I want you to bring Dragon, and Cat here as soon as possible. Tell them that it is very urgent." The Hokage calmly ordered much to Kakashi's surprise.

'_How can he be so calm?_' Kakashi thought to himself but didn't say anything.

After about fifteen minutes Cat, and Dragon appeared in the room along with Fish and Hawk.

"Ah thank you for bring these two here for me. You may return to your regular duties." Spoke the Hokage

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The ANBU responded before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

'_The moment of truth is upon us' _thought the old man before speaking.

"Ah Dragon, and Cat. Two of my best ANBU members I am so glad you could join us." Said the Hokage in mock happiness

"How may we serve you Hokage-Sama?" asked Dragon.

"Straight to business then. About a week ago a young boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was admitted to the hospital with some fairly serious injuries. We all were just wondering if you two knew anything about this incident?" asked the aging shinobi in a neutral voice.

"Oh that. Yeah we might of roughed him up a bit." Said Cat

"Oh really? Why might I ask did you "Rough him Up" as you said?" asked the Hokage

Dragon began to speak. "Well he threw a paint filled balloon at me, and paint takes forever to remove from the uniforms, but if he had to go the hospital we might have overdone it a bit with the demon brat."

Sarutobi began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha overdone it? hahahahaha you hear this guy Kakashi? He says he might have overdone it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Suddenly the Hokage removed his white robe, revealing his battle armor. Moving with speed no one thought the Hokage had, Dragon, and Cat were lifted in the air by their necks.

"You two beat a child, shattered bones in his arms and legs, carved a pentagram into his flesh, and made sure that it would stay there for his entire life, and you dare stand in my office saying you OVERDID IT A BIT!." The Hokage was releasing godlike amounts of killing intent towards to two ANBU he held aloft. Looking to Kakashi he barked out an order.

"Kakashi take off their legs!"

"With pleasure Hokage-Sama" Kakashi responded before flashing through hand signs, and activating his signature jutsu. A deafening crackle of electricity could be heard as Kakashi seemed to be holding lightning itself.

"Rakiri!" shouted Kakashi as he pulled up his hitai-ate, and revealed his Sharingan eye. In one swift motion he sliced off the legs of Dragon and Cat at the knee, simultaneously cauterizing the wound to prevent bleeding out. Kakashi deactivated his Raikiri.

Cat, and Dragon wailed in pure pain at losing their legs. The Hokage then dropped them on their burnt stumps causing another yelp of pain to escape their mouths. Watching as the two ANBU rolled on the ground Sarutobi could only feel disgust towards them.

"You two have been sentence to death effective immediately, but not before I "overdo it" with you first. Spoke the man as he moved toward the ANBU.

All of Konoha seemed to become silent as screams of sheer agony echoed through the village. The beating was so brutal that Ibiki, and Anko would get a tad nauseous just speaking about it. Yamato, and Kakashi would be stunned by the utter brutality that the normally calm, and serene Hokage would display. Cat, and Dragon would die that day, but it would take a few weeks to clean all the blood.

**Authors Note: **very happy chapter today. So Naruto has made a new friend, and Sasuke is a dancer. Yes Sasuke Uchiha is a dancer. My sister and I came up with the idea in order to give him a bit more depth as a person. So he dances, and he is damn good at it. Also Cat and Dragon are dead so that's a plus. Well that's all for this chapter. Please please PLEASE review so I can know what I am doing well, and what I can improve. I notice I am getting a decent little fanbase reading but not reviewing. So please take a moment and tell me what you think. If you have questions PM me, and I will get to them as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day God bless, and Ja-Ne.

PS Imma let you finish but KingKakashi has some of the best fanfiction of all time lol sorry I will stop. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5 Mist and Shadow

**Chapter 5: Mist and Shadows **

"Please Naruto-Kun stop this!" Begged an older Hinata Hyuga, as she cradled the limp body of her sister Hanabi.

Konaha was burning, and the once peaceful village was now nothing more than scorched and bloodied earth, caked with the flesh of bodies torn to pieces by Naruto in his Kyuubi mode. Naruto razed Konaha to the ground in a matter of hours seamlessly destroying any, and all resistance whilst soaking in the blood of all he mutilated. Hinata couldn't believe the carnage her love was capable of she could only watch as Naruto in his three tailed form stalked over to her. As he got closer Hinata could see clearly that Naruto had pierced one body on each tail. The left tail being Sakura, the right tail being Kakashi, and finally the center tail being Sasuke whose eyes were gouged out.

"**Aww Hina-Chan do you not like what I have done to the place?" ** Asked Naruto in a booming demonic voice.

"**You know that old saying about painting the town red? Hahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" **

Hinata could only watch in horror as Naruto cackled like a madman. Hinata could do nothing but weep for the loss of everything she loved.

"**Don't cry sweet Hinata-chan we haven't even gotten to the fun part."** Said Naruto with a wild and perverse grin.

"Fun part? FUN PART! Naruto you have murdered everyone, and become the demon you never were. What part of this is FUN TO YOU?" asked a clearly distraught Hinata

In an instant Naruto was on top of Hinata slowly tearing away her clothing. In that instant Hinata knew what 'fun part' Naruto was referring to. Hinata struggled desperately to be free of Narutos grip.

"**Yes please do struggle for me." **spoke the demon as he ripped through Hinatas jacket,and exposed her well-endowed chest, before looking her dead in the eye.

"**Let's get started…" **

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto bawled out in between sobs as he woke up from yet another Nightmare. Naruto wailed in pain for a few hours in his bed wishing for the dreams to stop.

(Academy)

As Sasuke neared the academy he noticed that his peers were still quite annoyed with him judging by the glares he received. Sasuke tried to ignore it but some students were less subtle.

"Hey SasGay did you have fun picking on the leader of your fan club?" yelled one student

"Cover your asses guys Sasgays here" yelled another.

This went on for some time before Sasuke began to sprint for the door of the academy. Sasuke ended up tripping on a rock and landing in front Naruto who was also heading to class. Sasuke just look the Naruto's face before staring teary eyed to the ground.

"Go ahead Dobe laugh at me call me names do whatever" spoke Sasuke sadly.

Naruto didn't do any of those things. He simply offered Sasuke a hand up off the ground. This act of kindness stunned Sasuke, and the rest of the class. Sasuke accepted the help up.

"Umm …. Thanks Dob…..err Naruto." Said the young Uchiha awkwardly.

Naruto simply nodded, and walked into the building. Sasuke followed behind Naruto and wondered why Naruto was acting different. As they entered the class the room became deathly silent. Naruto has finally returned. Glancing towards the corner of the class that he knew Hinata would be in. Naruto makes eye contact with the shy Hyuga. She smiles at the boy but Naruto quickly breaks the contact and sits on the opposite end of the classroom.

'_Naruto-Kun? Why?' _All of Hinatas fears seem to come crashing down on her as she began to doubt her newly founded friendship.

Finally after all the students made it to their seats Iruka, and fellow teacher Mizuki stepped into the room. It slowly dawned on Naruto that today was the Genin test, and he was still unable to make a Bunshin.

(Hidden Laboratory)

"Is it almost ready?" asked one shadow to another

"Kukuku be patient for now we will have our fun." Responded the taller shadow.

"Are we truly doing this solely for your own amusement?"

"Can you think of a better reason to do something?"

"Not really."

(Konaha Academy)

As children embraced, and celebrated their promotion to Genin one lonely Uzumaki sits on a swing wishing he had someone to love him.

"Look at the demon over there I still cannot believe they even let into the academy." Said one mother to her husband.

"Good thing he didn't graduate." Was his response

Naruto could hear it all, and it only made the pain in his heart hurt worse.

'_Maybe I am just a demon_." Thought the young boy.

Naruto wanted to reach out to someone anyone for some form of comfort. Mizuki-Sensei was happy to oblige

"Naruto-Kun would you mind coming with me?"

"Hai Mizuki Sensei."

Naruto never noticed the dark grin on the Chunin's face.

(Laboratory)

"Has the subliminal message been planted?" asked the taller shadow

"Indeed it has. Upon coming into contact with her target she will attack until the target dies, she herself dies, or she is knocked unconscious." Answered the shorter shadow

"Glorious" the taller shadow was visible grinning.

(Konoha outskirts)

'Mizuki sensei said that stealing this scroll would allow me to graduate, and it wasn't that hard to steal, but this feels wrong. Maybe if I read a little of the scroll I will understand better.' Naruto thought to himself while holding the scroll.

As Naruto was reading the forbidden scroll, the Hokage was trying to retrieve it.

"Alright your mission is to retrieve the scroll, and Naruto UNHARMED. Am I being clear?" asked the Kage

"Hai Hokage-Sama" was the reply from the Chunin and Jonin in the room.

"Good, now go!" The Hokage could only watch as his men went out to find Naruto.

'_Minato what should I do about that boy_?' Sarutobi asked to himself.

(Abandoned Shack Konaha outskirts)

Mizuki sat in a chair simply waiting for the right moment to complete his mission of stealing the forbidden scroll when suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

'_Who the hell is that? Damn I thought this place was secure_!' thought the traitorous man as he pulled out a kunai to defend himself.

"Kukuku is that the greeting you give you master Mizuki-Chan? Asked the mysterious figure.

"Y-you are here? My apologies." Mizuki quickly opened the door and lend a cloaked man into the small room.

"I will keep this brief Mizuki. You are to abort your mission and come to the laboratory with me immediately." Spoke the hooded figure

"What? But all this planning. All this time wasted for what?" asked the confused Leaf ninja

"Do not question my methods Mizuki. It might get you killed. Now come along we have more important work to do" the Figure simply walked out the door.

'_Hai Orochimaru-Sama'_ thought Mizuki as he left the Leaf village. For now.

(Naruto's Location)

"YATTA I finally figured out how I can use the Bunshin." Yelled out Naruto in a happy tone not heard in while.

"That's good to hear. Care to explain how a SS class scroll helped you with that?" Asked Iruka Umino as he stepped into Naruto's view.

"Oh hi Iruka sensei. Well I took this scroll because Mizuki sensei said I would graduate if I did. So did I graduate?" asked Naruto in a hopeful but toned down manner.

Iruka for his part face palmed.

"So Mizuki put you up to this?"

"Hai"

"Well he lied. Stealing this scroll has never been a way we allow someone to graduate. I don't know why he did this, but Mizuki was using you Naruto." Iruka wanted to let Naruto down softly but felt the direct approach was more prudent.

"Oh... But I did learn the Bunshin honest Iruka sensei here Watch" throwing up a hand sign that he would become famous for Naruto shouted out "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multi-shadow clone Jutsu) Five solid clones stood next to Naruto.

'What?! That's a Jonin level Ninjutsu. I can only make two Kage Bunshin, and Naruto just made five!' Thought Iruka in shock. Iruka could not believe it! … (I am going to get shot for that Pun)

Naruto grinned at his big brother staring wide eyed at him.

"So Iruka Sensei do I graduate now?" asked Naruto

Iruka asked Naruto to come forward. As Naruto approached Iruka untied his Hitai-ate.

"Naruto as your sensei I must tell you that what you did earlier was very wrong of you, but you have demonstrated your abilities by managing to master a Jonin rank Ninjutsu. As your teacher I am so very proud of you, and it is with great pleasure that I can say….. You pass." Irukabwas smiling just as brightly as Naruto as he tied the Hitai-ate onto Narutos forehead.

"Now let's return that scroll Naruto."

"Hai Iruka-Oneesan" replied the newly appointed Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki.

"Just try not to be so gullible next time Otouto-Chan"

"ONEESAN!"

The two surrogate brothers teased each other as they walked to their village.

(Laboratory)

"Is it really safe to have a lab this close to Konoha Orochimaru-Sama?" Asked the ex-leaf nin

"There you go again Mizuki-Kun questioning my methodsssss. You really should learn to hold your tongue." In an instant Orochimaru forced his hand into Mizuki's mouth and pulled is tongue from the mouth just far enough to be extremely painful

"It would be prudent for you to learn that before I learn it for you" threatened the pale Snake Sannin while letting off some killing intent. Being unable to speak Mizuki simply nodded his head fervently.

"Good, Now Mizuki I promised you power, and I know just the way to give it to you. Albeit painfully. Still interested? The pale snake asked before letting go of Mizuki.

Taking a moment to regain his composure Mizuki replied. "I don't care how much it hurts. I want power.

Cracking a wicked smile Orochimaru led Mizuki further down the rabbit hole.

(Narutos home)

Having returned the forbidden scroll, and received yet another lecture from the Hokage , young Naruto found himself lying in bed wanting sleep but being apprehensive about what nightmares would be in store.

'I know I have a busy day tomorrow, and I need my rest but every time I close my eyes…..' Naruto let his thoughts fall silent as he weighed the pros, and cons of risking sleep.

"**Your fears are completely irrational child." **

"What the hell? Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded the blonde boy  
**"I have been here the whole time Baka! Now that I think about it I have been here longer than anyone in your life." **Responded the voice. A voice of booming power, and strength, but gentle and exquisite.

Naruto being Naruto still couldn't get the hint, and simply sat on his bed wondering if he was actually already asleep.

"**Damn kid….. Well you don't realize that the girl loves you I doubt you will realize that I the Kyuubi No Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox is currently speaking to you….Baka. Come child let's have a chat. **

'T-the nine tails… girl who loves me WHAT?' Naruto was suddenly made aware of his surroundings. Naruto found himself in a large room filled with water. It was dark, and foul to the senses, but what really caught Naruto's attention was the giant gate locked only by a single strip of paper. Naruto couldn't see past the darkness when suddenly vivid purple eyes opened behind the gates. Seemingly dispelling the darkness Naruto could clearly see a ghostly white Fox with Nine tails tipped in orange standing within the gate.

"K-k-kyuubi." Naruto spoke barely above a whisper

"**Were you expecting someone else? Perhaps santa bringing gifts to the good girls and boys?" ** The foxes was voice clearly feminine, and from what Naruto was taught in the academy the nine tails did not look like the nine tails in front of him.

'But the fox wasn't a girl.'

"**Correction boy my past life wasn't a girl, and yes I can read your thoughts. I am a part of your body after all." **Responded the fox to the boy's thoughts seamlessly.

"**Okay let's get this out of the way. Go on to the part where you yell at me for ruining your life. I will wait."** Spoke the fox in a goading manner

"Bitch, and moan? You call me being angry at you complaining? Well news flash you stupid Teme of a fox YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE. I have no family, or friends. The village that you destroyed blames me for it. Everywhere I go I am bullied trampled, assaulted r-rap- …" Naruto was unable to finish the last sentence due to the memories suddenly flooding both his, and the Kyubi's mind

"**You don't have to bring that up kid."** Spoke the Kyuubi somberly

"OH I DON'T? WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU? I WAS RAPED BECAUSE OF YOU. ALMOST MURDERED BECAUSE OF YOU. EVERYDAY I WAKE UP I SEE THE HATRED YOU CAUSED ON EACH VILLAGERS FACE DIRECTED AT ME. EVERY DAMN NIGHT I TOSS AND TURN HOPING THAT I EITHER DIE IN MY SLEEP OF WAKE UP AND FIND OUT THAT THIS WAS ALL SOME GRUESOME DREAM. NOW I EVEN GET TO WHERE A DEMON MARK ON MY BACK FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto suddenly threw up his hands and called for One hundred shadow clones, and charged the demon fox in its cage.

As the Naruto's poured into the cell the nine tails simple let the pound man pound at her fur for what felt like hours. Eventually the Naruto's began to tire themselves out and disperse finally leaving only the original clutching at the foxes fur sobbing loudly.

"I-i d-don't w-want to-to –to be –lonely –n-no mo-re" Naruto cried out in anguish

"**I know child. I know"**

Naruto wept for quite some time until he exhausted himself completely and fell into a deep sleep.

"**Rest for now Naruto. For what it is worth I am sorry"** the Demon whispered to the small, and fragile child as he slept.

The Kyuubi was mildly uncomfortable with be affectionate, but she vowed to herself to at least try for the boy.

(Sasuke's Apartment)

"_You don't have enough hatred Sasuke-Kun" _

"_Oneesan why?" _

"_Because I was bored" _

Sasuke woke from yet another nightmare, cold yet drenched in sweat, and very much alone.

'_Please make the dreams stop! Please! Please! For the love of Kami I can't live like this' _Sasuke though as he cried himself to sleep.

(Sakura's house)

A young girl with flowing pink hair lay on the bathroom floor as her crimson cord lay unraveled beneath her.

Three children lay within sorrow desperate for someone to love them. Feeling alone even when surrounded by smiling faces. Three children have grown past their innocence, and ponder the same question

"Am I Alone?"

(Laboratory)

Red eyes creak open from within a vat of green liquid. Red eyes search for any semblance of friendship or joy. The fourth child is awake. She is (Not) Alone.

**Authors Note: Hi, I kind of want to apologies for being such a sad writer, but part of me really likes this. So here we are Chapter five I know I jumped around a bit I hope it doesn't mess anyone up too badly. Also I hope you guys catch some of my random references. Whoever gets the reference in the last sentence of this chapter gets a cookie. Leave me reviews please. I need to know what things to improve on, and reviews help me improve. Just so you know school starts for me pretty soon, and on top of work I may not have all the time I want to update quickly, but I will never just leave a incomplete story on here. **

**Ja-Ne. go hug someone today, and tell them you love them :3**


End file.
